


playing among us (Washington is so done and Madison is almost always first dead)

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Betrayal, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), F/F, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Marliza, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Washington is so done, Work game night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: After lots of asking, Washington allows his employers to play the game 'Among Us' for an online workplace game night.Madison is first dead.Jefferson and Hamilton are always sus of each other.Washington is confused and regretting his desicion.Angelica is taking the game too seriously.Maria isn't happy with Eliza.Eliza's sleeping on the couch now.Peggy enjoys the screaming.Laurens feels betrayed.Lafayette is always being accused for no reason.So in short, it's a lot of fun. ;))
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want a part 2? :) I'd be happy to make it <3

Washington reluctantly gave in after months of asking and suggesting. Many of his employers had emailed him regarding the upcoming game night. It was for the co-workers to get a fun night off. He had multiple requests for one game in particular. 

'Among Us.'

He read about it and watched a few people play it, and it looked kind of stupid, but he understood why it was fun. He sighed and sent out an email with the details. This would be interesting.

* * *

Everyone who wanted to participate joined a voice call. The majority of the department called it childish and decided not to show up. So only 10 people showed. Perfect. Washington, Hamilton, Jefferson, Eliza, Peggy, Madison, Laurens, Maria, Angelica, and Lafayette. Washington was the host, so he clicked ‘Start Game’.

All the crewmates started doing their tasks, and everyone was muted on the voice chat. When Washington glanced at the screen and chuckled at Alexander’s expression. He looked concentrated but panicked at the same time, if that was possible. Soon, something popped up that read, **“EMERGENCY MEETING!”** Alexander had called it. Everyone unmuted. Except Peggy and Madison. They were killed.

Alexander quickly started talking. “Jefferson is acting so sus!” He screeched defensively. Jefferson’s jaw dropped and he started denying it. “HOW!?” He screamed. “You are totally following me! Leave me alone, dude!” Alexander yelled back. Everyone was rolling their eyes as Alexander continued accusing him. “I’m going to keep my eye on you.” He hissed at 10 seconds. “But then you’ll be sus.” Jefferson said as voting ended.

Everyone went back to doing tasks and then, less than a minute later, a body was reported by Angelica. Angelica and Eliza started talking at once.

“It was Eliza!”

“I swear it was Angie!”

“Girls, explain both of your stories. Maria is dead - and shit - so is Lafayette- Damn.” Alex said. Washington looked at the camera with a stern look. “Hamilton, please refrain from cursing. This is a work activity.” They all gave a small chuckle at that because this was one of the least-professional games they could be playing. “Anyways - I saw a cyan person running away from the body, and that’s Eliza!” Angelica said quickly.

“Hm - okay. Eliza what’s your defense?” Alexander asked. “I -...It wasn’t me!” She screeched. “Sounds sus.” Alex said. “What!?” Eliza cried. After discussion ended, everyone voted and Eliza had the most votes.

* * *

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟA Lizard was An Impostor. 。 .

' 1 Impostor remains 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

The lights went out, and Washington struggled to find his way to electrical. He wandered into a room with headphones and a screen. All of a sudden, it announced that he was killed by Alexander. He sighed in defeat and then continued to do his tasks as a ghost until his body was found. Turns out, Jefferson was also killed, but it was only a surprise that Alexander didn’t kill him sooner. The ghost chat was available, and so Washington clicked on it.

**_pegs: ugh i cant believe my own sis turned against meee_ **

**_sickmads: not surprised i was first dead tbh_ **

**_marmarbear: i thought eliza and i had something special T^T_ **

**_A Lizard: I said I was sorry babe!_ **

**_marmarbear: sry isnt good enough, eliza. ur sleepin on the couch tonite_ **

**_pegs: oop~_ **

**_macncheese: I KNEW IT WAS HAM_ **

**_Washington: You guys are unbelievably immature._ **

**_sickmads: I’ve been dealing with this all game since I was killed._ **

**_macncheese: sry jems_ **

**_sickmads: I forgive you Thomas._ **

Washington tuned back into the video chat when he heard, “Alex, where were you?” from a suspicious Angelica. Alex froze before he said smoothly, “I have a visual task in medbay, if you want to follow me and see that I do it. And, to be honest. I think I saw Laf vent.” Lafayette gasped, offended. “I did not!” He yelled. Angelica’s brow was up, trying to figure out who to trust. “The body was in Communications, and Laf said he was by shields. So - he was closest to the body.” She reasoned. Laf was trying to defend himself. Then voting came and he was voted off.

* * *

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟla baguette was not An Impostor. 。 .

' 1 Impostor remains 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

Washington was done with his tasks so he followed Alexander and Angelica to med bay. When Angelica was in med bay, Alexander killed Angelica and the “DEFEAT” screen came up. Alexander and Eliza’s characters stood together under the red letters. Everyone unmuted and started screaming in confusion. Peggy was screaming for no reason, and Jefferson was screaming because he was just pissed off. “I KNEW IT WAS HAMILTON!” Alexander was cackling. Laurens was gaping at the screen and then looked at his camera. “I -....I trusted you babe!” Alexander laughed again.”I - I’m sorry John! Hey guys, wanna play again?”

* * *

The game started again, and this time Washington was crewmate again. He was walking around and doing tasks clumsily and then in electrical, he saw a dark green body. He paused and then quickly clicked the report button. Everyone unmuted except a pissed off Alexander and a sighing Madison. “Where was it?” Angelica asked in a serious tone, her eyes sharp. “Uh - in electrical I think it’s called.” Washington answered nervously. “Hm, okay. Jefferson where were you?” She asked. “Medbay.” Jefferson answered, not missing a beat. He was smirking, and Alexander was fuming. Everyone said where they were at the time, and Angelica sat back and sighed. “I don’t know…” Jefferson smiled and then said, “Y’know, Angelica is asking a lot of questions. I feel like she’s sus.” 

Angelica’s face went red with anger and she slammed her hands on her table. “It’s not me! I was with Peggy the entire time!” She screamed. Peggy was nodding violently. “Hm what if Peggy is the second imposter though?” He asked. His eyes narrowed. “Fine! Vote me off and see what happens!”

* * *

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟangel3 was not An Impostor. 。 .

' 2 Impostor remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

Everyone muted and continued doing their tasks until an emergency meeting was called. It was called by Eliza. “Guys…” She started. “Where were you Washington?” She asked. Washington froze, unsure of the room’s name. “Uhm - I don't know. I was doing wires...Uh - ….I’m new!” He fought, actually getting defensive over the game. Eliza raised an eyebrow. “Uhuh...Well now Maria, my beautiful girlfriend is dead, and you’re the only one who’s not with us right now.” Everyone made sounds of agreement. Jefferson was snickering and then voting came.

* * *

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

Washington was not An Impostor. 。 .

' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

Washington continued doing his tasks as a ghost and saw that the ghost chat had notifications.

**aham: I CANT BELIVE JFFERSN! HE IS SO INFURIATIGN HWOD HE GET AWAT WITH THAT!?**

**sickmads: ….Hamilton is so angry he doesn’t care about grammar? He must be super pissed-**

**sickmads: And - I'm always killed first, can I just point that out!? :(**

******marmarbear: at least my boo didnt kill me this time 3 her sister did xd**

**aham: ‘3’? wtf is dat**

**marmarbear: its a heart wont let me do the other part - stupid game**

**aham: ahh - anyways~**

**aham: I DONT CARE BOUT GRAMMAR BC JEFFSN IS JSUT - UGH - I CANT BELIEVE ANGIE BELIEVED HIM!**

**angel3: im right here yknow lex**

**aham: yeah i know ur here. :( i thot u were smart**

**sickmads: u shouldnt have said that ham-**

**marmarbear: o shit here we go-**

**angel3: WHAT DID U JUST SAY, HAMILTON!? HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY INTELLIGENCE!**

**aham: I’m sry - someone save me!** **  
** **sickmads: It’s your mess. You clean it up.**

**Washington: Everyone just shut up and do your tasks. I can’t believe I hired you idiots. Except you Madison. You’re reasonable.**

**angel3: Are you calling me an idiot too sir!?**

**Washington: ...yes I am**

Washington chuckled a bit and closed the ghost chat to finish his last two tasks. And then another body was reported. John had been killed. The ghost chat blew up while the living started talking in the voice chat.

 **turtjhon: I CANT BELIEVE THAT MAN!** **  
** **aham: OH JOHN MY LOVE YOU HAVE JOINED ME IN THE AFTERLIFE!** **  
** **turtjhon: ALEXANDER MY LOVE 3**

**aham: AND I COMPLETELY AGREE THAT JEFFERSON IS A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING**

**Washington: Hamilton! No talking bad about your co-workers!** **  
** **aham: yes sirrr**

**marmarbear: hmph - when will they figure it out?**

**aham: ikr *eye roll***

**turtjhon: i love u lex, but u sound liek a cringy roleplayer xd**

Washington rolled his eyes and focused on the video chat. “Laf, where were you?” Eliza asked pointedly. “I - reported the body.” Laf mumbled. “In navigation.” Eliza hummed and Thomas smirked before suggesting, “Self report?” Laf’s jaw dropped open, and Peggy had an evil smirk. “Yeah, maybe it’s self-report.” She agreed.

* * *

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟla baugette was not An Impostor. 。 .

' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

The ‘DEFEAT’ screen came up again, and Peggy and Jefferson’s characters stood under it. Everyone unmuted and they all erupted. Peggy was whooping, Jefferson was laughing, Alex was screaming in rage, Angelica was trying to explain that ‘she knew all along’. Washington sighed. “Alright. Let’s play again.”

He was getting the hang of this ‘Among Us’ game.


	2. washington is done pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all were asking for more so I, being the unofficial unty of ao3 Hamilton fanfictions, just *had* to deliver! Enjoy~!

The next game, everyone who was new knew exactly what to do. Washington stared at his screen as the word “Imposter” came up in red. He saw Angelica’s pink character next to his. He started playing, and he walked around, unsure of what to do. He walked into the electrical room to see ‘sickmads’ standing alone. He muttered a quick apology and killed him before quickly running over to the vent. Washington was in security by the time the body was reported. Peggy, Alexander, and Madison had been killed. 

Everyone in the video chat unmuted and started talking. Angelica like always, started asking questions. “Where was everyone?” She asked. “I was in security.” Washington said quickly. “I was in navigation with Eliza.” Laurens said.

“Admin with Laf and Angie.” Maria said. 

Angelica sat for a bit before asking, “Who reported the body?” Jefferson raised his hand in the camera. “It was me. It was in the electrical room.” Angelica’s eyebrow went up suspiciously. “You weren’t with anyone?” Jefferson shook his head. “No…” 

“Self-report.” Angelica decided. Everyone murmured in agreement, and Washington just went along with it. When voting came, Jefferson was voted off in seconds. He was protesting, but no one paid any attention to him. 

* * *

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟmacncheese was not An Impostor. 。 .

' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

Washington muted himself, and let out a sigh of relief. He had started back in the cafeteria, and decided to follow with Angelica, Eliza and Maria. After about 30 seconds, when they were all in electrical, Angelica did a little wiggle and quickly killed Eliza before venting. Washington was at first confused as to why she did it in front of a witness, but he then quickly clicked, ‘kill’ before Maria could report the body. Then he vented out of the room. A body was reported, and the 4 living people started chatting. “Where was everyone?” Angelica asked, a slight edge to her voice. “Laf and I were together when we went to electrical and found the bodies.” Laurens said.

Angelica nodded slightly. “W-..Washington, where were you?” Laurens and Laf didn’t seem to catch the quiver in her voice. “I -...was...in security?” He answered and then realized how shaky that sounded. Laurens’ eyes squinted in suspicion. “Ook....That sounds odd. Who’s voting the boss out?” He asked. 

“Moi.” 

“...Me.”

* * *

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟWashington was An Impostor. 。 .

' 1 Impostor remains 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

The ghost chat looked something like this…

**aham: cant believe u betrayed me gwash smh**

**macncheese: lolll u just pissed bc ur usually daddys boy**

**aham: fck off**

**Washington: ...Gentlemen, please be civil. Thank you. :)**

**sickmads: All due respect sir, but why’d you have to kill me for the first time AGAIN!?**

**marmarbear: sigh - at least i died with my boo xx**

**A Lizard: aw ily too boo xo**

**aham: ew happy couples**

**macncheese: ur literally the gayest person when johnny dearest is around**

**aham: and this is why i hate u**

**macncheese: Y? cuz i dont lie lol**

**Washington: Please stop being so petty-...**

**pegs: yah its gettin annoying :(**

**aham: sry sir, sorry pegs :(**

**macncheese: suckup**

**aham: idiot**

**macncheese: midget**

**aham: giant tree purply ass**

**macncheese: tiny led shaped vomit green fucking - ...dumbass**

**Washington: Can you guys please stop? I don’t want to fire you over a stupid game, but I will. Trust me.**

“Guys! I’m not the imposter, I promise!” Angelica screeched. Washington looked at his screen in panic. Lafayette and Laurens didn’t look amused. “Laf - let’s just vote her off.” Laurens said in a bored tone. Lafayette nodded in response. “Of course!” When voting came, they both voted Angelica off.

* * *

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟangel3 was An Impostor. 。 .

' 0 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

The “DEFEAT” screen showed up, and Washington sighed. In the voice chat, everyone unmuted and started chatting. “Why is it always me?” Madison asked almost immediately. “Probably because you’re always alone!” Washington pointed out in defense. “I apologize, Madison, but what else could I do when presented with a great opportunity like that?” Madison just crossed his arms and sighed, leaning back in his chair. Alexander looked slightly pissed, like always. “Hamilton’s pissed because he thought Washington wouldn’t kill him.” Jefferson chided.

“Fuck off.” Alexander spat. Washington glared at the camera. “Sorry sir.” Alexander quickly said in apology. Angelica looked annoyed. “I can’t believe I was so close to winning.” She said. Peggy looked off screen. She and Angelica shared an apartment, but they were on different devices. Peggy glared at her. “Yeah, and I can’t believe my own sister betrayed me.” She said stubbornly. Eliza cleared her throat loudly and then whined, “Yeah, me neither. Angie, I thought you loved us!” Everyone could see Eliza get up and move from where she was.

They saw Maria’s shoulder on the side of the screen, and then part of Eliza’s head appeared on Maria’s screen. Eliza was pouting childishly. Angelica looked bored. “I can’t believe you two.” She said. “I thought we were your sisters…” Eliza said as Maria hugged her. “I - what does that have to do with anything!?” Angelica yelled. Everyone else was either laughing, sighing and shaking their head, annoyed, or was Maria trying to comfort her betrayed girlfriend who she was supposed to be mad at. Peggy huffed and crossed her arms as Washington hesitantly pressed the ‘Start Game’ button on his screen. Everyone muted and the game started again.

* * *

This time, Washington was a crewmate. He checked his tasks and sighed when he saw he had three in electrical. He decided to just get it over with. ‘A Lizard’ was coming from the Lower Engine and entered electrical with him. When he got there, there was a dead body over a vent. Already? He quickly went to report it. “Where was it?” Angelica asked quickly. “Electrical.” Washington answered. Surprisingly, Madison wasn’t dead yet. And he pointed it out with, “I would like to thank my Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ-” Angelica rudely interrupted with, “Yeah, yeah. Anyways. Did you see anyone?” Washington nodded and said, “Yeah, Eliza was coming from Lower Engine and entered electrical with me. That’s it though.”

Eliza nodded, confirming this. “Ok...There’s only one person dead - Peggy...There’s no suspects, so we should just skip.” She said. Everyone shrugged and nodded. Peggy looked furious and she was obviously trying to say something, but she was muted. They heard a faint, “No! Avenge me!” From Angelica’s screen, but that was it. Everyone muted again, and they focused on the game again.

Washington walked back to electrical and did 2 tasks. He was almost done with the Caliber but that was killed by - ...Madison? He sighed and started the task again. He finished his tasks in electrical and floated over to admin. Just as he was about to finish downloading data, a body was discovered. Bored, he clicked on the ghost chat.

**A Lizard: cant believe its james lol**

**pegs: ikr lmao hes gettin revenge**

**aham: sighh ya**

**jhonturt: lol i can see he hasnt killed jefferson xd**

The voice chat wasn’t very interesting to be honest. They all were asking questions, and Angelica deemed Lafayette the most suspicious. No matter what  he protested, no one wanted to go against Angelica and feel her wrath. So they all went along and voted Lafayette off.

* * *

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟla baguette was not An Impostor. 。 .

' 2 Impostors remain 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

Washington finished his tasks just before an emergency meeting was called. Immediately, before any questions were asked, Angelica screamed, "IT'S MADISON! I SAW HIM VENT!" Everyone was trying to ask for more details, and she kept repeating that it was Madison over and over. "It was black, and Madison's character is black! Vote him off! He's the imposter!" Madison blinked and then said, "What if you're the imposter Angelica? You've been accusing innocent people left and right. You could be framing me to save yourself." Everyone considered that but then Maria said, "Actually, Madison is sus. I haven't seen him most of the game..." And when voting came around, Madison was voted off.

**pegs: HELL YAS**

**aham: THEY GOT EMM**

**jhonturt: FINALLY XD**

**Washington: Who's the other one though?**

**jhonturt: think its jefferson lol imma follow him**

* * *

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .

. . 。 。 . 

. 。 ඞ 。 . • •

ﾟsickmads was An Impostor. 。 .

' 1 Impostor remains 。

ﾟ . . , . .

* * *

Everyone was rushing to finish their tasks, and Washington was following 'angel3', or Angelica, around for fun. But then 'macncheese' came up to her and she was killed. The 'DEFEAT' appeared and everyone unmuted.

* * *

After chatting for a bit, Washington said, "That was fun, but it's getting late. We may be able to have another game night, so make sure to email me your game ideas. Goodnight everyone." Everyone said goodnight and logged off one by one. Washington logged off last and looked back at his game of Among Us. It was a fun game, though it truly put people at each other's throats. Just like work. Maybe it was a work-professional game after all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U heard gwash! Request any games u want these guys to play! I'm thinking of making a series? If you would enjoy that!!


End file.
